Play with me
by Flavored Moonlight
Summary: Sebastian, the leader of a vast army, decides to play a game with his favorite prisoner. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Just read it... (SebastianxCiel, don't like, don't read.)


HELLO! Here's just a random one-shot for all you sluts...

WARNING! Contains yaoi, (boyxboy) sex, fingering, and all that good shit.

Have fun with your porn. ~FM

* * *

All he wanted, was to play a game with his prisoner.

Sebastian Michaelis was the leader of a war against some weaker country, and so far he was winning. But his life was filled with much more interest than just fighting and killing, he also liked to abuse his favorite prisoner; Ciel Phantomhive. He had caught the male trying to sneak into his room one night to obtain information, and now he kept him locked and on a leash like a little puppy.

The tall dictator opened up the door and came walking down the stairs to the dungeon, each click of his shoes echoed off of the walls. Ciel looked up with a hazy blue eye. He had lost his right eye in the war and now it was just a cloudy, blind orb behind a silk black eyepatch

. "Good morning, my pet." Sebastian said seductively as he twisted a whip in between his fingers.

The small prisoner didn't respond, he just scowled and stared daggers at the tall leader. Sebastian unlocked his cage and walked inside, locking it once more. "I want to play a game with you, I may release you too, if you play nice..." the raven haired dictator offered.

Ciel lifted his head and looked up. "Sir, what is this game you have in mind?" he wondered.

Sebastian smirked and licked across the prisoner's slightly ajar lips. "If I get to play with your body, and you willingly allow me, I'll set you free." his red eyes gleamed a bit as he smirked down at his captive.

The small male shivered and blushed a bit. "I-if that will set me free, then I accept..." Ciel said quietly and then gasped as he was kissed roughly.

Sebastian ran his tongue across his lips, and Ciel hesitantly opened his mouth. The dictator played with his tongue and backed up slightly, causing his back to hit the cool metal bars. He gasped slightly and moaned a bit and his captive rubbed his cock against his own hardening one. He was getting hard, who new a prisoner could arouse him so much?

Sebastian suddenly flipped their positions so that Ciel was slammed against the walls of the cage. He gasped a bit and bit his lip as he locked eyes with Sebastian. The leader smirked and began rubbing one of his nipples slowly. Ciel moaned and cried out slightly as Sebastian began sucking on one of the pert nipples. Slowly, he pulled away and bend down to his cock. He whimpered slightly as he saw Sebastian pull down the zipper of his pants with his teeth, staring at the prisoner's erect cock.

"Hm, I'm glad I got you so hard," he moved in and gave a rough lick to the tip. Ciel moaned and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, blushing darkly. The raven haired male began to run his tongue along the slit as he roughly squeezed the base, pumping it slowly. This time, the bluenette couldn't keep a loud moan from slipping out of his lips, he was in a state of complete bliss.

Sebastian looked up at his prisoner before closing his eyes and deepthroating the entire thing. Ciel screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. The dictator pulled back and held three fingers up to the boy's mouth. "Suck." he ordered.

The bluenette hurriedly began swirling his tongue around the appendages, sucking on them seductively and moaning. He smirked and pulled them out of his mouth, quickly yanking down the captive's pants.

"Turn around," he instructed and twirled his fingers in the air. He did as he was told and turned, spreading his legs slightly.

"Ah?" he looked back and whimpered a bit. Without hesitation, two fingers were quickly thrusted into him. Ciel cried out. "I-it hurts!" he moaned as his ass clenched around the fingers.

"Shh, it will feel good soon." he began thrusting his fingers in and out as the boy moaned and cried out. Suddenly, there was a particular thrust that made him arch his back and see stars.

"D-do that a-again!" he panted. Sebastian smirked and kept thrusting his fingers into the prisoner's sweet spot, slowly adding a third finger. Ciel gasped as he felt his orgasm building up in his lower stomach.

"I-I feel weird! I-it's like I-I'm g-gonna...!" he was cut off as he cried out and came hard all over the dungeon floor. Sebastian pulled out his fingers as semen dripped to the ground and smirked.

"Naughty prisoner, you got the ground all dirty... I'll need to punish you now," he grabbed the bluenette's hair, causing him to gasp loudly. He then pushed the boy's head down to the dictator's tented pants.

"Your punishment is to suck me off and make me cum," he smirked and looked down at the young captive. Ciel nodded an unzipped his pants, gasping as he saw the size of his erection.

"I-it's big...!" he blushed in embarrassment.

"Hm, don't push yourself too hard," he licked his lips seductively. The bluenette nodded and hesitantly wrapped his lips around the the thick head. Sebastian looked at him, not uttering a sound but still enjoying it. Ciel pushed a bit more down his throat, sucking roughly. He was determined to make the man moan, no matter what the cost was.

He kept bobbing his head and slowly began to deepthroat his large cock. For Ciel, this earned a low moan from the dictator. He smirked and kept bobbing his head, making Sebastian pant.

"Nn..." he constantly let out soft, pleasured moans as he was sucked roughly. Sebastian moaned and bit his lip. After a while, he was on the brink of his orgasm. "A-ah, I'm coming..." Little virgin Ciel panicked, not knowing what this was and pulled back completely.

Sebastian moaned and came all over his face, covering his mouth as he did so. Ciel gasped as the warm, white liquid streaked across his face and stuck to a few strands of hair.

"A-ah," he trembled as some of the semen dripped down his face and onto the ground. Sebastian kneeled down and lapped at some of the cum.

"Would you like a taste?" he lapped at some of the cum and slid it onto Ciel's tongue. Ciel swallowed it and collected some of it on his fingers, lapping at it.

"It tastes very good, sir." he smiled. Sebastian nibbled on the prisoner's neck.

"Turn around and bend over..." he ordered.

Ciel nodded and obeyed, creamy white ass taunting the dictator and making his cock twitch. "Do you feel this?" he pressed his large member to the boy's ass.

He moaned slightly and nodded. Sebastian leaned down to his ear. "This is going it be inside you," Ciel's eyes widened in wanton lust as he pushes his ass back against the elder's cock, causing him to grunt.

"Please, fuck me..." he begged.

"Oh, so you're giving yourself to me?" he pushed his dick in fully, causing Ciel to cry out in ecstasy.

Sebastian smirked and began thrusting in and out roughly, looking down at his prisoner. The bluenette had his fingers wrapped around the metal cage bars as he moaned.

"I-it's so b-big!" he gasped and screamed in pleasure as Sebastian's member hit his sweet spot.

"Goodness, is my little prisoner a virgin?" he wondered as Ciel closed his eyes and cried out, nodding slowly.

"M-more!" he begged as Sebastian's thick cock hit his prostate over and over again.

"What was that?" The elder teased and slammed in harder. Ciel could barely speak, he was just able to repeat one word.

"More, more!" he cried out over and over again. Sebastian smirked and began thrusting in harder, deeper, and faster. Ciel felt his orgasm wash over him far too quickly and he came hard all over the dirtied floor. The ruby eyed male thrusted in a few more times before releasing inside of him with a loud grunt.

Ciel was gasping as that happened and he moaned loudly. Sebastian pulled out, panting and smirking. He let Ciel go and watched as he fell panting to the ground. He smirked and zipped his pants back up.

"You are released now, go home." the dictator unlocked the cage and walked out, watching Ciel. The bluenette looked up, panting.

"But I don't want to leave..." he said quietly. Sebastian stared at him I'm shock.

"But I thought you wanted to, i'm letting you leave so will you go now?" he stated in confusion.

Ciel let out a weak laugh and sat up slightly. "Not now... Sir, can I request something from you?"

Sebastian stared at his captive and nodded. Ciel sat up and smirked, his blue eyes staring at him deviously.

"Can we play another game tomorrow?"


End file.
